Armageddon
by Isiah02
Summary: Set 20 years after Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza, Cedric and Plank goes on an underwater journey to find their way back to Enchantia. Meanwhile, Sofia and the others are having a situation of their own. An ambush occurs on the kingdom. Can things be set straight before chaos goes down. Some Cedric/Miranda scenes and rated T for some language.


**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to the sequel to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. We said a couple times a sequel was into work. But now we finally got it.**

 **Tom: And just to let you know, Dunwitty's Pizza is not in this story. Read if you wanna know what happened to it.**

 **Isiah: I'm excited. Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Cedric's P.O.V**

The Nightmare and Proxy story has continued. Their continuous raids continuing more. 20 years after Dunwitty's Pizza, Nightmare Sofia and her Proxies has conquered Enchantia. Their pride must be kept. They vowed to keep rule of the kingdom, even if it meant threatening all who threats to harm others. And that, is where the journey begins.

 **20 years later**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Miranda, Plank, Cedric, and Sofia were in a airship going to an island. There was an invasion going on and they decided to stop it.

"What are you seeing, Sofia," Cedric asked getting on his jet and setting it up.

"Hmm. Some idiot destoried my tree," Sofia said before turning to Miranda. "We close enough to the island?"

"We're close enough," Miranda answered. "Say the word and we crash the invasion." Miranda then went to her jet and started it up with Plank doing the same thing. The jet exit opened letting Miranda, Plank, and Cedric fly out and into the invasion ruckus.

"Can any of you tell me what the plan is," Cedric asked.

"Hugo has six boats full of his men from his kingdom," Plank said. "We can't destroy them on the ground so we're gonna destroy them with these jets."

"Sounds like another fun day," Cedric said.

"Nothing too different," Plank said agreeing with the sorcerer's comment. "We were gonna stop it from the airship but there was a chance that someone might've sneak attacked us from behind. These guys think they can do sneak attacks. Pathetic."

"Like your sneak attacks are any better," Miranda said glaring at Plank.

"They are," Plank said glaring back.

"Tell me why we couldn't take these fools on foot," Cedric demanded.

"You think you can take on over 100 guys on one island," Plank asked. "We gotta do this from the air. Once we reach the island, we're keep each other in touch through the radio. Destroy the six ships that invade the island, kill anyone that tries to kill us, then fly back to Enchantia."

"And kill Hugo if he's there," Miranda said.

"I highly doubt that Hugo will be there with his men," Plank said. "Trust me. I know this man too well."

 **Arriving at the Island**

"Okay. We're near the island," Plank said. "Remember, if anyone tries to stop us, kill them. Nothing less."

Just when Plank, Cedric, and Miranda reached the island, Hugo's men noticed the three and tried to stop them, but they put up a hell of a good fight. Cedric flew to one of the boats that were attacking the island and fired 2 missiles at it. It immediately sunk into the water.

"Plank, I got one of the ships down," Cedric said talking to Plank on the radio.

"Good. I'm getting one down as well," Plank responded. "Go see if Miranda needs some help."

"And you might wanna make it fast," Miranda said through the radio. "I think they're onto me more than you guys." Just when she finished her sentence, a few gunshots were heard from the radio. "What the hell was that," Cedric asked worried.

"Hugo's men that are on the island," Miranda said a little worried. "They're shooting from there!"

"Cedric! Get to finding Miranda before someone kills her," Plank yelled. Cedric understood and immediately started to find Miranda getting shot at by men on the island grounds.

"MIRANDA! I'M HERE," Cedric yelled. "TRY TO FIND PLANK AND I'LL TAKE OUT ANYONE WHO FOLLOWS!"

"Good luck trying," Miranda said before flying off. Cedric noticed 25 guys on the island shooting at Miranda and shot one of his missiles at them. When that was done, he tried to catch up to where Miranda was.

"You okay," Cedric asked.

"I'm fine," Miranda responded. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Let's find Plank and finish this crap," Cedric said seriously as he flew off to find Plank with Miranda following him.

 **2 hours later**

Cedric, Plank, and Miranda were done destroying the six boats that were destroying the island.

"Okay. Our work here is done," Plank said. "Let's head back to Enchantia." He then flew off with Cedric and Miranda following him. As they were going, Cedric found something on the water at the corner of his eye. It was another boat...that looked like the ones that they destroyed.

"I think there's one more," Cedric said.

"What? Nonsense," Miranda said before look at what Cedric was seeing. "Oh my God, it is another boat."

"Oh well. Another wave of Hugo's men for us to take down," Plank said as he and the other two flyers with him flew down to the ship. While they were shooting down the ship, they saw Hugo with a rocket launcher on the boat.

"Well, well, well," Hugo said with a smile. "Greetings. I couldn't help but notice that you're making a really terrible mistake. It's nothing personal, but I advise you to turn back." Nobody that was flying paid attention to what he was saying. Cedric fired a missile at the middle of the ship which caused it to explode and sink down quickly.

"YES! TAKE THAT YOU CONDENSENDING MOTHERLOVER," Plank yelled in victory. "Now we can head back." Not a another word was said while the three fighters were heading back to Enchantia. But just then, Hugo managed to see where they were going before taking out his rocket launcher and firing it...at Cedric. It caught him and the other two by surprise. His jet was on fire causing him to jump off his jet and fall into the ocean.

"CEDRIC," Miranda yelled thinking that that was the end of her lover. She then turned to Plank. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE," she yelled at Plank. "GET DOWN THERE AND SAVE HIM!"

"I'll do my best," Plank said. "But there's a good chance he's gonna die when I save him. But I'll save him just to keep from increasing the chances." He then jumped in the water leaving the female Proxy in the air. She sighed and flew away from where the possibly terrible incident took place.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Off to a great start, I see.**

 **Tom: Heck yeah!**

 **Isiah: Guys, we hope you like this story so far. You guys keep destroying the review section on Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. So we're gonna bring more of that soon.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Thanks for the support you give us every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
